Porcelanowa lalka
by malina5
Summary: Sakura po zakończeniu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny postanawia wyruszyć w podróż, po pięciu latach postanawia wrócić do wioski. Co ją tam czeka?


**Prolog**

Zawsze miałam siebie za silną wojowniczkę, oczywiście wiedziałam, że są lepsi ode mnie jednak po treningu z Tsunade moja pewność siebie wzrosła. W końcu nie czułam się jak słaba dziewczynka, którą wszyscy muszą ochraniać, miałam wrażenie, że wreszcie dogoniłam moją drużynę i mogę stanąć przy ich boku będąc na tym samym poziomie. Teraz wiem, że byłam po prostu śmieszna i żałosna.

Od dziecka byłam nijaka, po prostu zwykła wielko czoła dziewczyna z różowymi włosami, niczym porcelanowa lalka słaba i krucha. Każdy w naszej klasie się czymś wyróżniał, oczywiście każdy oprócz mnie. Nie żebym się skarżyła, po prostu chcę wam uświadomić jak bardzo nikłe miałam szanse by coś osiągnąć będąc jedną z najbardziej przeciętnych osób w akademii. Po zostaniu medycznym ninją poczułam się ważna i wyjątkowa, w końcu nie bez przyczyny nazywano mnie następczynią Tsunade. Potem nadeszła wojna, a moje umiejętności okazały się niezastąpione, znów poczułam się ważna. Tak bardzo pragnęłam się wykazać, dorównać moim przyjaciołom. Wiedziałam, że będąc medykiem nie mogę stanąć wraz z nimi do walki więc pokazałam moją pieczęć i ruszyłam do bitwy. Z perspektywy czasu mogę powiedzieć, że byłam tam zupełnie nie potrzebna. Poziom Naruto i Sasuke wykraczał poza moje wyobrażenie. Porcelanowa lalka uderzyła z wielkim hukiem o ziemię, a ja znów poczułam się jak mała dziewczynka. Potem Sasuke złapał mnie w pułapkę swoich oczu i straciłam przytomność.

Od pierwszego spojrzenia byłam zakochana w Sasuke, moja miłość do niego rozwijała się wraz ze mną. Robiłam wszystko, żeby mnie zauważył, zapuściłam włosy i zachowywałam się jak idiotka. Gdy próbował mnie zabić coś zaczęło się we mnie łamać, dziwię się jednak, że zaczęło się to dopiero wtedy bo jego oczywisty brak zainteresowania był widoczny już wcześniej. Gdy podczas wojny pozbawił mnie świadomości miałam dużo czasu by dogłębnie zastanowić się nad swoimi uczuciami do niego. I wtedy znów poczułam się jak porcelanowa lalka, której ktoś stłukł serce. Wreszcie zrozumiałam Sasuke nigdy mnie nie kochał, oczywiście chronił mnie gdy byliśmy dziećmi ale robił to dla dobra drużyny, gdy odszedł zerwał wszelkie więzy łączące go z wioską. Byliśmy z Naruto tacy głupi, myśleliśmy, że to Sasuke jest uparty, ale było na odwrót. Moja miłość do niego też taka była, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie zmuszę go by mnie pokochał, ani by wrócił do wioski. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo głupia byłam. Sasuke miał rację byłam najbardziej irytującą osobą na całym świecie.

W wyimaginowanym świecie stworzonym przez Sasuke przeżyłam swoiste przebudzenie. Postanowiłam sobie, że zniknie wiecznie płacząca dziewczynka ślepo zakochana w kimś kto uważa ją za przeszkodę. Wiedziałam, że muszę coś ze sobą zrobić. Przez te wszystkie lata, moi przyjaciele zmieniali się, nie tylko fizycznie ale też psychicznie, jedynie ja cały czas stałam w miejscu. Dalej byłam nie potrzebnym rozdziałem w książce opowiadającej o kimś innym.

Gdy się obudziłam było już po wszystkim, Naruto pochylał się nade mną ze swoim ciepłym uśmiechem a jego błękitne oczy błyszczały radością, Uchiha stał obok ignorując wszystko i wszystkich, a Kakashi siedział oparty o kawałek rozbitej skały. Znów byliśmy na polu bitwy, kątem oka dostrzegałam zniszczony krajobraz w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów, a także ludzi budzących się powoli z Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Naruto coś do mnie mówił ale ja widziałam tylko ludzi wpadających sobie w objęcia, cieszących się z końca wojny lub opłakujących bliskich, niektórzy siedzieli na ziemi tuląc się wzajemnie, a inni szukali swoich znajomych wśród zmarłych ciał rozrzuconych po całym polu. Poczułam na policzku zimne krople, zaczął padać deszcz, który doskonale wpasował się w dramat wojny który przeżyliśmy.

Gdy powróciliśmy do Konohy, nadszedł czas na uroczystości żałobne, zmarłych uhonorowano pomnikiem, a także powojennymi odznaczeniami. Uzumaki, Uchiha i Ja zostaliśmy nazwani nowym pokoleniem Sanninów. Zachowaliśmy w sekrecie walkę Naruto i Sasuke, a także jego chęć przeprowadzenia rewolucji. Ze względu na jego nieoceniona pomoc pozwolono mu wrócić do wioski. Do dziś nie wiem co zrobił Naruto by przekonać go do zrezygnowania ze swojego chorego pomysłu i powrotu do wioski. Wszystkie te wydarzenia pozostawiły w moim życiu pewną rysę. Gdy trwała wojna, nie było czasu na smutek i opłakiwanie zmarłych, teraz gdy widziałam te wszystkie nazwiska, ogarniało mnie przerażenie. Zaczęłam mieć koszmary, stale prosiłam o samotne misje by choć na chwilę odpocząć od wioski. Moi przyjaciele martwili się o mnie jednak ja nie dopuszczałam do siebie nikogo. Zaczynałam staczać się po równi pochyłej, mało jadłam, spałam i ciągle pracowałam by zapomnieć o tych okropieństwach, nie mogłam patrzeć na szczęśliwą wioskę, wydawało mi się, że za szybko zapomniano o wojnie i ludziach. Coraz częściej zaczynałam myśleć o opuszczeniu wioski, nie chciałam jednak uciekać, więc wkrótce poprosiłam Tsunade o pozwolenie na podróż. Z początku nie chciała się zgodzić, powiedziała, że cierpię na zespół stresu pourazowego, jednak gdy zaczęłam ją nachodzić w końcu się zgodziła. Gdy powiedziałam to mojej drużynie nie chcieli uwierzyć, Naruto chciał wyruszyć ze mną, gdy się nie zgodziłam Kakashi i on próbowali mnie namawiać do zostania. Jedynie Sasuke nic nie mówił, spojrzał na mnie kątem oka i przysłuchiwał się mojej kłótni z Naruto. Byłam mu za to wdzięczna, wydawało mi się, że jako jedyny rozumiał moją decyzje, a może po prostu nic go to nie obchodziło.

Nie powiedziałam nikomu kiedy wyruszam, nie chciałam pożegnań i próśb o pozostanie w wiosce. Dlatego po poinformowaniu Tsunade przekroczyłam bramy wioski i ruszyłam w nieznane. Pragnęłam zapomnieć, zniknąć na jakiś czas, odkryć coś nowego. Podczas mojej podróży wiele się nauczyłam, poznałam kraje które wcześniej znałam tylko z opowieści. Widziałam rzeczy strasznie i przerażające, ale także radosne i dobre. Zmieniłam się, dalej pamiętałam o wojnie jednak pogodziłam się z jej skutkami, dalej kochałam Sasuke, ale moja miłość do niego stała się bardziej subtelna, postanowiłam, że będę ją ukrywać i nie narażać się na zranienie i upokorzenie, zrozumiałam też, że nigdy nie dorównam Naruto i Sasuke pod względem siły, więc zaczęłam szukać innego sposobu by się wykazać. Tsunade przekazała mi wszystko co umiała, jednak wiedziałam, że jej umiejętności również mają swoje granice. Postanowiłam je przekroczyć, po pewnym czasie wiedziałam już, że przerosłam Tsunade, ale chciałam więcej. Zaczęłam więc eksperymentować, wiedziałam, że stąpam po kruchym lodzie jednak czułam, że dokonuje czegoś wielkiego. Żyłam jak pustelnik, mieszkając w małych wioskach i lecząc lokalną ludność, w końcu ludzie zaczęli mnie postrzegać niemal jak czarownice. Unikali i bali się mnie jednak gdy potrzebowali pomocy z niechęcią pukali do moich drzwi. W końcu jednak poczułam tęsknotę za przyjaciółmi i wioską, minęło już pięć lat, więc postanowiłam powoli wyruszyć w drogę powrotną do wioski. Spakowałam mój skromny dobytek, zarzuciłam na siebie siwą wełnianą pelerynę i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. 


End file.
